Magnetic Resonance imaging technology has important applications to cancer treatment. It provides excellent soft tissue contrast, high spatial resolution, and a wide range of functional information. It is completely non-invasive and poses no significant risks to patients. Thus the faculty of the UCCRC have devoted significant effort towards development and application of MRI methods. The Magnetic Resonance Imaging and Spectroscopy Core is a new addition to the University of Chicago Cancer Center which will expand the availability of our MR resources to Cancer Center investigators. The mission of the MRIS core is to promote the development and application of MR technology for 1) early detection of cancer, 2) evaluation of new therapeutic agents 3) and image guided design of therapies. The MRIS laboratory emphasizes translational research. New methods for detecting cancer and evaluating response to therapy are developed and applied in animal models using a 4.7 Tesla 30 cm bore research MR scanner. Subsequently some of these new methods are evaluated on clinical scanners. In addition, the MRIS laboratory uses conventional MRI imaging to support clinical research such as evaluation of new drugs. Specifically the MRIS Core will provide the following support for studies of animal models of cancer and cancer patients; 3-dimensional volumetric high resolution images that depict the anatomy and size of tumors and changes during therapy; Measurement of hemodynamic parameters, i.e., tumor blood flow, blood volume, capillary permeability, and vascular architecture, and changes in these parameters during therapy; Measurements of tumor oxygenation. Changes in oxygenation caused by tumor oxygenating agents; Measurements of metabolites involved with high energy phosphate metabolism, glycolysis, and lipid metabolism; Other important functional measurements such as water diffusion rates and pH; Development and testing of new MR methods that are likely to increase the sensitivity and specificity of MR scans; Development and testing of new contrast agents; High resolution MRI of tissue samples; and Teaching: The MRIS Core facility is a focal point for instruction of Radiologists and Medical physicists in basic MR technology and its application to cancer treatment. Instruction includes lectures and hands on laboratory experience. The primary focus of the MRIS core will be to support pilot projects that are evaluated and approved by a steering committee. These pilot studies will produce preliminary results in support of applications for external funding that will make these projects self-sufficient. The MRIS Core will foster strong collaborations between oncologists, radiologists, and imaging scientists. Because studies of animal models of disease and clinical studies will be supported, this program will be an important source of translational research.